With every great love Comes A Great Story
by JBiel Fan
Summary: Review: Noah and Allie haven't seen eachother in over 4 years Allie is now married and has a child named Ryan. Noah decides to sell the house and move around the U.S. When he runs into the unexpected. Please read and review. Another chapta!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this movie darn and dont own the movie.  
  
Review: Noah and Allie haven't seen eachother in over 4 years Allie is now married and has a child named Ryan. Noah decides to sell the house and move around the U.S. When he runs into the unexpected. Please read and review.  
  
Noah sat on his porch watching the fireflys dance around like stars in the sky. Fade in and out. He sat there thinking back on all of the years he has spent sitting around and doing nothing with his life. He was now 34 with only the house and nothing else. He decided to go out into the world and make something of himself. So he sold the house and left with nothing but the clothes he owned a some money in his pocket.  
  
Allie was now a 33 year old housewife. All her dreams and goals were crushed. She no longer had time to paint and very faintly remembered and french for french lessons. Lon never let her out of his sight he wanted to know where she was and what she was doing at all times. She finally got Ryan down for a nap and sat out on her front porch and sipped on cup of coffee. She sat back and remembered all the fun times she had back when she was living in Ceebrook. The carnivals and being able to get out and be free. Then she remembered that one special summer with Noah. She now remembered what love feels like what her and Noah had was real. She feels nothing but anger and aggression between her and Lon. But she had no other choice but to stay. She sat there quietly singing to herself.  
  
Allie: I'll be seeing you.....  
  
She quielty hummed out the rest of the song remembering that night that she danced with Noah in the street. Then she remembered the night Noah broke up with her and that she has not seen or heard from him since. She heard that he had gone to war. She was afraid that he didn't come home from it. She watched the fireflys dance around like her and Noah once did. She longed to see Noah and talk to him.   
  
Lon: Allie? Allie honey where are you?   
  
She got up from her rockingchair and went inside to find Lon lounging in the livingroom. Reading the newspaper.  
  
Lon: What were you doing? Ryan has been crying for the last 5 minutes!   
  
Allie: Well all he wants is to be held. Could you please go hold him?  
  
Lon: Allie...hun you know I can't I dont have the time. I've got a meeting to go to. I love you honey and you know that.  
  
Allie: Yes. And I love you more than the entire world.  
  
When she said that Noah popped up in her mind again. He gave her a big reassuring kiss and turned around and left. He left her there with her thoughts. She finally got the urge to do something to get away for awhile. She wrote a note for Lon,  
  
"Dear Lon,  
  
I have felt very stressed out lately and feel the need to get out for a little while.  
  
I will come back. I promise their is no one else. But I need this I will call you and tell  
  
you where I am staying. I'm not sure where I am going just yet. But I will call you when i get there.  
  
Love you,  
  
your dearest Allie  
  
She taped the note to the refridgerator and grabbed Ryan up and headed out the door. She drove to her parents house and dropped Ryan off and told him that she would be back. She thanked her mom and dad and headed out the door. She drove through the night and on into the morning. She finally reached a hotel she grabbed the stuff out of the trunk of her car and checked into her room. She organized her clothes into the drawers and her dresses into the closet. She decided to head out into the town to see what she could find.  
  
Noah had bought a house in this very same town that Allie was visiting. Ceebrook. He had bought this house to remember Allie by and all the nights they had spent together in this very same town.The long bike rides they used to take and the nights they used to spend down by the beach. Having her laying her head on his chest and watching the sun go down over the horizon, reading her poems from Walt Whittman. Her saying how much she loved being with him and wanted to be with him for all time. He decided to sight see through the town.  
  
Allie walked into a coffee house and ordered a cup of coffee and sat near the back. Noah had heard about a coffee house not to far from his house and decided to try some out. He walked in and ordered some coffee. Allie heard his voice and it sent a chill up and down her spine she was afraid to turn around. She was afraid it was a dream and she would get her hopes up. But she turned around and there he was the love of her life standing so many feet from her. He finished ordering his coffee and turned around and saw her. He felt as if he was seeing an illusion. They were staring at each other eye to eye. He had fallen in love with her all over again at that split second. But he was to upset to go up and say anything to her he felt guilt for what he had done. He walked out of the coffee house. She grabbed her coffee cup and headed out as well. She ran out and caught up with him and grabbed his by the scruff of his sleeve.   
  
Allie: NOAH! Noah please come back. Talk to me. Please.  
  
Noah stopped and stood there for a second. Then finally worked up his courage to turn around and face her. He stared into her crystal blue eyes as they gazed back at him he swallowed hard.  
  
Noah: Hi. Allie. H....How have you been?  
  
Allie: Miserable. I've had no freedom. Noah I never paint anymore. But I'm married and have a little boy.  
  
This cut Noah deep he winced at the word married. He had always wanted him and Allie to be together but he broke it off. It was his fault he blamed himself for his pain.  
  
Noah: Congratulations! Would you like to come over to my place for lunch today? I would like to talk.  
  
Allie: Sure! What time?  
  
Noah: Noonish.  
  
Allie: I'll be there!  
  
Allie turned around to walk off and Noah watched her walk away. Allie had walked back into his life and he was willing to let her stay but he knew that it couldn't happen. 


	2. reunion

Allie walked in her room sitting her purse down next to the phone. She glanced at the telephone and told herself she must call Lon. So she looked at the clock,...10:45.  
  
Allie: I have time to call.  
  
She picked up the phone and sat there for a second and began dialing. It rang and rang and finally on th 4th ring Lon answered the phone breathless.  
  
Lon: Um..... yes? Hello?  
  
Allie: Lon babe are you okay?  
  
Lon: Oh....Yes hon I'm fine.  
  
Allie:Ok. Well...um... I'm staying at the Little Inn. In room number 23.  
  
Lon: Ok.....good to hear your voice. But I have to go.  
  
Allie: Well ok. I guess I'll see ya in a few days.  
  
Lon: Yeah.  
  
Then with that Lon hung up his end of the line. Allie pulled the phone away from her ear and sat there fo a little bit. She glanced back up at the clock. 11:00. She put the phone back on the hook and headed to the shower. She washed up and washed her hair with her most exspensive shampoo and conditioner. She got out and put on her robe and wrapped her long reddish blonde her in a towel. She went to her closet and looked through her dresses. She pulled two out one blue plad with white laces not too dressy but not dressy enough. She grabbed the maroon dress with darker red lacing on the chest. She laid it out on the bed and went to put on some makeup. She put a light shade of blush and eye shadow. She lightly put on the mascara and looked at herself as she wanted Noah to see her.  
  
Noah on the other end end of town walked in his house. He went upstairs along the way pulling his belt and pants off. Follwed by the shirt he threw tham on the bed and went to his closet. He pulled out a pair of khaki slacks and a blue jean button up shirt. He tucked it in and put back on his belt and went in the bathroom. He grabbed some hair gel and slicked his hair back. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought to himself...  
  
Noah: The hair is a little much.  
  
He turned on the sink and ran his head underneath it washing the gel out. He just ran his fingers through it laying it back down and ran downstairs. He grabbed the fish that he had caught earlier that day and fillet them. He rubbed some special spices that his dad had bought for them in the city right before he died on them and stuck them in the oven to let them bake. Along with that peeled some potatoes and baked them along with them. He heard a little knock on the front door and walked through to the livingroom. He answered the front door. Allie was standing there with a smile on her face. He smiled back and let her in.  
  
Lon Turned around from hanging up the phone.  
  
Lon: Ahh she wont be back for another few days.   
  
He said to a woman sleeping in the bed next to him.  
  
Allie walked through the door and Noah stood there and looked at her few a second. Boy how beautiful she was. Then her told her to come on back.  
  
Allie: Hmmm.... whatever that is it smells wonderful!  
  
Noah: Oh fish thats all I have been having. But thats fine I mean.....  
  
Allie: I know what you mean.  
  
Allie giggled.  
  
Allie: Is there anything I can help you with?  
  
Noah crinkled his nose up at her and smiled. He didnt want her to have to do anything.  
  
Noah: Well.... if you want you could set the table. Silverware is in the drawer on the left and the plates are right up here.  
  
He reached up and opened a cabinet. They both started to reach and Noah's hand reached and touched Allie's. She turned a light shade of red and picked up the two plates. She set the table and sat down as Noah sat the food down. The smell filled the air. Allie wondered how he ahd become such a good cook. They ate up all of the fish and some of the potatoes and drank a few beers. Allie sat across the table looking at Noah who was telling her about the war. She was watching his lips as they moved and his eyes oh how sparkly and dreamy they were to her. But she had to get that out of her mind now she is a mrried women. After they finished cleaning the dishes Allie started out to her car.  
  
Allie: I really should be going.  
  
Noah: Yeah i guess.  
  
Allie: Noah i had a really great time tonight. It's the funniest I have had in a while. But I really have to go now.  
  
Noah: Allie.....wait.....I.. Could you do something for me? Please?  
  
Allie: Anything!  
  
Noah moved a little closer. 


	3. Love and Hatred

Noah leaned in and kissed Allie on the lips. He had longed to taste the very sweetness of them. Allie felt he heart thump faster as he kissed her. She cradled his head in her hands. He pulled away and stared at her with the same love she had seen many years ago. He took a deep breath.  
Noah: I....I'm sorry.  
Allie: No don't be sorry.  
She reached up and caressed Noahs cheek and smiled. Noah put his hands on her waist and pulled her in for another lingering kiss. She felt him pick her up and head up stairs. She let him go she still loved Noah. She felt him unbuttoning her dress. She let him love her but she loved him in return. She woke up and layed there staring at Noah.  
She caressed his cheek and kissed his face. She loved him so much. She dozed back off and woke up a few hours later to a knock on the door. She went dowstairs in one of Noahs old torn up robes. She answered and gasped.  
Allie: Lon?  
Lon: Allie what are you doing here? And especially in that old torn up robe.  
Allie looked away from Lon and heard Noah coming down the stairs. Lon looked up to see that Noah had come downstairs and was heading towards the front door.  
Noah: How may we help you?  
Lon: You....You bastard!  
Lon punched Noah across the face. They struggled around and Lon pinned Noah to the ground and beat up on him.  
Allie: Noah! Lon stop! LON! Noah!  
Lon stood up but Noah stayed on the ground. Allie bent down she was crying and rubbing the blood from the corners of his lips and of his head. Lon turned and left.  
Allie: Noah....Noah honey. Noah wake up.  
Noah groaned and turned his head and sat up. He looked at Allie. He say that her face was tear streaked and he rubbed the tears as they fell.  
Allie: Are you okay?  
Noah: Yeah im okay. Who the hell was that?  
Allie: My........my husband.  
She leaned her head against Noah's and slowly they're lips met. She quickly pulled away. She got up and help Noah up. She helped doctor his wounds. She got dressed and walked down stairs.  
Allie: I.... I have to go!  
Noah: Why?  
Allie: Noah I am married I have to go back with my husband.  
Noah: No Allie please dont leave me! I love you! I love you so much I can't lose you again.  
Allie felt her tears come quick. She was madly in love with Noah. She didn't want to leave him. Noah: Stay with me please.  
Allie: Noah I can't. I love you but I just can' t!  
Allie headed out the front door Noah followed. He reached and grabbed her sleeve. She turned and stared at Noah she cried even harder when their eyes met. Noah put his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel her tears on his lips. Allie whispered.  
Allie: Oh Noah please don't make this harder than it already is!  
Noah: It doesn't have to be hard stay....stay with me!  
Allie pulled away and got in her car. Noah felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched the love of his life drive away. 


	4. Leaving without reason

Noah watched as the car disappeared into the dust from the road. He felt the lump in his throat subside but he felt the tears run down his cheeks. Allie couldn't help but look through the rearview mirror. She saw Noah fall to his knees she wanted to turn back but knew she couldn't. She kept driving the tears blurring her vision. She looked back on last night thinking on how wonderful it was and how she wishes she was there still in his arms.

Lon arrived at where Allie was staying and stepped up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" he asked "Is there an Allie Hamilton checked in here? I am her husband I would like to surprise her when she shows up. The clerk looked at him. "Right this way." He walked him up to Allie's room and unlocked it and walked away. Lon turned and looked everything was thrown around from her getting ready yesterday. Lon started rambling through things and her purse. He suddenly saw a piece of paper folded in the bottom of her purse and pulled it out and unfolded it and was floored by what he read.

Allie pulled into her assigned parking space and fixed her makeup where it had run from the tears. She got out and headed in and smiled at the clerk as he smiled back and she headed for her room. She unlocked the door and opened it and saw Lon sitting on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands.

"Lon?" she said questioningly and he turned and looked at her with anger in his eyes. "What's this he said?" shaking the paper in his hand.

Allie looked at the paper and looked back at him. "Nothing." she said unsurely. " Nothing? NOTHING! How could a divorce sheet be NOTHING!" He grabbed her by her wrist. "LON!" she said trying to pull away. " He held on tighter and yelled at her some more then finally let go. He stepped back and slapped her on the face. She grabbed her face and held back the tears.

"I'll be back I have something I have to take care of." he said as he walked out the door. She thought to herself "Something he has to do? Noah!" She grabbed her keys to her car and her purse and left. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put the keys in the ignition. She had to get there to stop Lon.

Lon pulled in front of Noah's house and sat there and stared blankly at the front door. "I'll show you sleep with my wife!" he said as he stepped out of his car rolling up his sleeves and walking towards the house.

So what do you think? Sorry it has been so long I have been really busy! So Read and Review! Please! 


End file.
